


Badmouthing

by mistyzeo



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-10
Updated: 2011-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's kind of quiet and aloof most of the time, so it drives Jared crazy that he's not only a serious top, but he can never stop telling Jared all about what he's up to while he's at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Badmouthing

**Author's Note:**

> for the [bottom!Jared meme](http://transfixeddream.livejournal.com/102658.html%22) and [](http://cherie-morte.livejournal.com/profile)[**cherie_morte**](http://cherie-morte.livejournal.com/) 's prompt ([originally here](http://transfixeddream.livejournal.com/102658.html?thread=2615810#t2615810))
> 
> Also satisfies my [kink bingo](http://mistyzeo.livejournal.com/150181.html) square: humiliation (verbal), for the use of the word "slut."

Jensen looks exhausted when Jared joins him in the bedroom, staring at his book with vacant eyes and not turning the pages. Jared takes the book out of his hands and puts it on the nightstand as he climbs in, reaching over Jensen’s still form, and Jensen gives him a quiet smile and sighs.

“Hey, sorry,” he says. “That directing shit. Not easy.”

“You’re like a worker bee,” Jared says, snuggling up against his side, “all work and no play.”

Jensen snorts, wrapping his arm around Jared’s shoulder and pressing a kiss to his forehead. “I play,” he protests.

Jared grins, almost hiding his smile against Jensen’s arm. “You’re the most boring person I know. So mild-mannered. So unassuming.”

“I’ll show you mild-mannered,” Jensen says, suddenly in motion, rolling over on top of Jared and pinning him to the bed with his hips. Jensen doesn’t take a lot of goading, and Jared goes out of his way to use it to his advantage. “If I were so mild-mannered, would I fuck you in the living room like I did last week, bend you over the couch and hammer that ass until you cried?”

“I didn’t cry,” Jared protests, spreading his legs and letting Jensen settle between them, not-so-soft cocks pressed together through the fabric of their respective boxers.

“There were tears.”

“I had couch burn on my chest.”

“Tears,” Jensen says, and bites Jared’s lower lip. “Would a mild-mannered guy like me be into spanking?”

Jared swallows hard. He shakes his head, heart rate ratcheting up. He loves this part. Jensen smirks at him, and Jared has to kiss him. He opens Jensen’s mouth with a gentle prod of his tongue, and Jensen takes over, teasing him and rolling their tongues together, and then chasing him back into Jared’s mouth. He gets a handful of Jared’s hair and tilts him the way he wants him, kissing him hungrily. Jared’s achieved a full one-eighty from the sleepy, quiet Jensen of a minute ago, and now he’s got a tiger in his lap, eating at his mouth and grinding their hips together.

“Couldn’t do it without you, though,” Jensen murmurs, breaking the kiss to bite his way down Jared’s throat. “Need you to beg for me, get me all riled up and possessive and crazy for you.”

“Yes,” Jared hisses, clenching his fingers around Jensen’s bulging biceps. Jensen levers himself off Jared’s body and scoots down, running his hands down Jared’s chest and pinching at his nipples through his shirt, following them with his mouth. He gets under Jared’s hem and pushes up, and Jared rips off his shirt as fast as he can.

“Yeah, get naked for me,” Jensen orders, and Jared squirms his way out of his boxers. His cock slaps heavy and hard against his belly, and Jensen takes it in his hand. “I make you that hard already?”

Jared bites his lip.

“Such a slut for me, Jay,” Jensen says reverently, ducking his head to rub his lips against the wet head of Jared’s cock. “Always for me, remember that.”

“Yes,” Jared says again, “fuck yes.”

“Gonna suck you till you’re begging me to fuck you,” Jensen says, and licks Jared’s dick from root to tip, “and then I’ll—“

“Fuck me?”

“Probably,” Jensen says, smiling up at him, “if you’re good.”

“I’ll be good,” Jared says. He doesn’t know what it is about Jensen that makes him want to roll over and spread ‘em the second Jensen gets going, but he likes it. Jensen’s so chill and quiet the rest of the time, and then he gets crazy bossy and mouthy when the bedroom door closes.

Jensen sucks him down, swallowing him to the root, and Jared’s hands fly to the back of his head. Jensen pulls up and winks, and then ducks down again, his throat all hot and tight around Jared’s dick. He sucks like a hoover, swallowing and slurping, and then he pulls off to jack Jared’s slippery cock in his hand and says, “Be loud for me, baby,” as he sticks his fingers in his own mouth.

Jared groans, anticipation curling hot in his gut, and he thrusts up into Jensen’s slick grasp. Jensen smirks around his fingers, and then slips them out to reach behind Jared’s balls and rub at his asshole. Jared can see his dick, hard and huge between his thighs as he kneels at the bottom of the bed, and his mouth waters. He licks his lips, and Jensen pushes two fingers into him at once.

“Love the sounds you make,” Jensen rasps, thrusting deep and reaching for Jared’s spot, “get me so turned on.”

“Fuck,” Jared says, drawing out on another moan as Jensen rubs him just right inside, sending a jolt of pleasure straight to his dick. Jensen licks up the pre-come that drools out, sealing his lips around the head and tonguing Jared’s slit. He pushes Jared’s thigh up and out of the way, folding Jared almost in half, and lets go of his cock to lick Jared’s balls on his way down to his ass.

Jared has to squeeze his eyes shut just to hold on as Jensen licks around his own fingers as he stretches Jared open. He can hear Jensen muttering all kinds of filth to himself, about how good Jared tastes, how tight he is inside, how badly Jensen wants to fuck him.

“Please,” Jared says, “come on, please, Jensen, do it. Do it now.”

Jensen moans, the sound vibrating against Jared’s skin, and he pushes up on his knees to kiss Jared again. Jared licks the salty, musky taste of himself out of Jensen’s mouth, panting for it, and Jensen gives one last twist of his fingers as he pulls them out. Then he’s lining up his dick and pressing in, fat head stretching Jared wide.

Jared gasps, dropping his head back, and Jensen says, “Fuck, yeah, you look so good on my dick. Take it, Jared, fuckin’ take it.”

Jared takes it, to the hilt, locking his legs around Jensen’s narrow hips and arching up to meet him. Jensen slides all the way in on a deep groan, and sucks on Jared’s neck hard enough to leave a mark. Jared’s going to leave scratch marks in his back, even with his blunt fingernails, and he tries to stop clawing Jensen long enough to get a better grip on him. But Jensen’s just pounding into him, slamming his prostate on every thrust and rubbing his cock between them on his fucking washboard abs. Jared can barely hold on as it is, and Jensen’s still talking.

“So tight, baby, so fucking tight. You feel awesome; love how nuts you get for me. God, I just wanna do this forever, fuckin’ your perfect ass, makin’ you moan for it. You love my dick.”

“Yeah,” Jared gasps, agreeing to everything and anything.

“Cockslut,” Jensen accuses, grinning brightly.

“Yes,” Jared says again, grinning back. He kisses Jensen’s chin, the only part of him he can reach at this angle, and Jensen ducks his head down to kiss him back properly.

Jared’s so close, body strung tight, and Jensen must feel it in his coordination fail in the kiss, because he pulls away to say, “Touch yourself, Jay, get yourself off. Wanna see you come while I’m fucking you.”

“‘Kay,” Jared says, reaching between them. His cock jumps at the first touch of his fingers, spilling pre-come, and he’s so wet his hand glides easily. He jacks himself fast and hard, desperate to come. He can feel it swelling, getting harder, and his balls tighten up sharply, clenching, so full. “Oh, god.”

“Come on,” Jensen urges, “come on, fuck, I’m gonna come, Jared, I’m gonna come—“ and the warning is enough to set Jared off, spurting wetly between them. Jensen shouts, hips stabbing shallowly, and then he comes too, grinding himself tightly against Jared’s ass. Jared’s still shaking and gasping, dick twitching weakly, and he can feel the hot throb of Jensen’s cock inside him. His asshole aches and tingles from the tug of Jensen’s dick, and he’s drenched in sweat.

Jensen goes abruptly limp, head on Jared’s shoulder, still inside him.

“Oh no,” Jared says, catching his breath, “you’re not sleeping there.”

“But _Jared,_ ” Jensen whines, but he pulls out carefully and rolls off onto his back, still panting. His cock is fat and flushed and sticky against his thigh, and Jared pats him on the belly, which is the only part he can reach without moving. Jensen lifts his head and smirks, still red-faced, his hair all spiky. “Not so mild-mannered after all, huh?”

Jared laughs. “You’re a beast,” he says. “And a potty-mouth.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Jensen says, twining their fingers together on his stomach. “Leave me alone, I’m exhausted. Some of us have work in the morning.”

“Yes, director,” Jared says.

Jensen flips him off and turns out the light.

+++


End file.
